


Страх и ненависть на Механусе

by Vargnatt



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms, Planescape
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествие Яна Янсена на Механус. Со всеми вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страх и ненависть на Механусе

**Author's Note:**

> Подарочный текст (для Эхтионы) с феста Midwinter на сообществе http://abeir-toril.diary.ru/

Это был нормальный, правильный день на Механусе: тёплым желтоватым светом светились мирно поскрипывающие шестерни, тщетно пытались в очередной раз вычислить число Пи группки мойгонов, пролетали в небе золотокрылые неизбежности справедливости, послушно топали по порученным делам разномастные модроны. Ничто не предвещало отклонений от нормы, а значит – не предвещало и беды. 

Сорок Второй методично обходил одну шестьдесят четвёртую часть Регулуса, находящуюся в управлении его начальника-декатона, – он уже раздал указания пятерым подчинённым тридронам и теперь должен был наблюдать за их работой. Сорок Второй беспрекословно выполнял выданное ему задание, но один из его процессов был занят исключительно мечтами о преобразовании в пентадрона. Он, сколько мог, крутился возле звездоподобных полицейских Регулуса, но ему упорно не везло – однажды он даже залез на умирающего пентадрона, а улучшение всё равно получил другой, стоявший поодаль, кубический модрон. Припомнив это, Сорок Второй недовольно дёрнул крохотными крылышками и только потом понял, что уже какое-то время топает, упёршись во что-то… В кого-то. 

– А ты у нас кто такой? – «Кто-то» с интересом глядел на Сорок Второго, пока квадрон пытался понять, что же перед ним за существо и откуда оно вообще взялось. – Помню, когда я был ещё мальцом, а дядя Герхард не так налегал на самогон, рассказывал он мне про похожих созданий. Вот только в его рассказах они всегда были из репы. И жили они на огромных отрезах репы, висящих в космосе. – Сорок Второй толком ни слова не понял, потому догадался, что перед ним какой-то заблудившийся прайм. – Дядя Герхард ещё говорил, что называются эти отрезы Репулусом – планом идеальной репы. Ты, случаем, не знаешь, как туда попасть? Вот это было бы идеальное убежище для семейства Янсен! И никаких противных репоненавистников, покушающихся на чужое добро!

Квадрон, наконец, услышал хоть пару знакомых слов, на основе которых понял, что прайму, со всем его праймовским семейством, очень нужно в Убежище. Семейства Сорок Второй нигде поблизости не видел, чему был очень рад. 

– Хотя, с «не налегал на самогон» – это я погорячился. Дядя Герхард на него налегал, сколько я себя помню.

Пока прайм не разразился очередной речью, Сорок Второй решил, что нужно отделаться от него как можно скорей.

– Мы – модроны, – заскрипел он, покачиваясь на месте. – Мы тут работаем – в Убежище не водим. Праймам придётся искать проводника. И поручителя, если праймы хотят в Убежище. 

– «Вы»? Но я же одного тебя спрашивал. Или ты как моя троюродная тётушка Матильда? Тётушка и правда была как два совершенно разных гнома: вот она варит репное варенье для любимого племянника, а в следующую секунду уже воинственно размахивает поварёшкой, вообразив себя героическим Вильгельмом Янсеном – победителем огров. Однажды на неё это нашло при виде, собственно, здоровенного огра – с тех пор нет у меня тётушки Матильды.  
Сорок Второй непонимающе моргнул и повторил:

– Мы – модроны. Мы тут…

– Но ты – один, – перебил его болтливый прайм.

– Но мы…

– Модроны, это я уже понял. А ты сам?

Квадрон перемялся с ноги на ногу, беспокойно похлопал крылышками и подозрительно оглянулся – совершенно недопустимо было, чтобы кто-то, кроме приставучего прайма, его услышал. 

Сорок Второй уже давно понял, что он какой-то неправильный модрон – и номер он свой знает, и за пентадронами ради преображения гоняется. Однажды он даже хотел столкнуть механического полицейского между шестерёнок – чтоб уже наверняка. И это было очень, очень неправильно.

– Сорок Второй я. – Он постарался говорить очень тихо, но чтоб прайм его услышал – а то переспросит ещё.

– А я – Ян Янсен, из тех самых Янсенов! – представился прайм. Ни о каких Янсенах до появления болтливого прайма Сорок Второй никогда не слышал, но рассказы этого Яна грозили поломать логичного квадрона, потому он решил не уточнять. – А почему ты именно сорок второй?

– Потому что сейчас передо мной сорок два модрона, которые квадроны дольше, чем я. – Сорок Второй искренне удивился, как можно было это не понять.

– Сорок два? Но почему тогда ты сорок второй, а не тот, что перед тобой? – Прайм, казалось, удивился не меньше самого Сорок Второго.

– Потому что первый – Нулевой.

Модрон и прайм простояли несколько минут в молчании, слушая только поскрипывание шестерёнок и пялясь друг на друга. В конце концов, Сорок Второй не выдержал первым – нужно было отвести прайма в Убежище, пока он не начал снова говорить.

– Ян Янсен пойдёт за Сорок Вторым в Убежище?

– Убежище? Почему бы и нет? 

– Хорошо. – Сорок Второй уже хотел пойти, но вдруг решил спросить: – А как Ян Янсен оказался на Механусе?

– О, это очень интересная история, Сорок Второй! – загорелся прайм. – Я, как и многие Янсены до меня, – изобретатель. И вот, последнее, что я запомнил, перед тем, как оказался тут, – как я пытался усовершенствовать самогонный аппарат дяди Герхарда!

– Самогонный аппарат отправил тебя на Планы? – не поверил модрон.

– Конечно! Это чистейшая правда! Клянусь матушкой Янсен!

– Так. Хватит, – ещё больше не поверил ему Сорок Второй. – Идём к Убежищу. 

– А где это Убежище? А как…

– Молча, – перебил Янсена квадрон, затопав в сторону Лабиринта. Он очень сомневался, что прайм сумеет разыскать хотя бы проводника, не то, что сам пройти по Лабиринту в нужное место.

 

Янсен умолк и послушно пошел следом за кубическим модроном. Но стоило только Сорок Второму обрадоваться тишине, как её разорвал пронзительный писк духа шестерни:

– Что оно делает?! – надрывался не на шутку напуганный дух. – Останови его! Её нельзя трогать! Оно её поломает!

Сорок Второй остановился и обернулся на крики. Дух кружил над Яном, тянущим руки к его родной крохотной шестерёнке, явно намереваясь её открутить. Сам прайм никак не мог услышать или увидеть духа, потому тот причитал и звал на помощь ближайших модронов. Сорок Второй встретился взглядом с крохотным шариком монодрона, что чистил соседнюю шестерню, – на линзе младшего модрона собралась влага, будто бы он вот-вот был готов зарыдать от вида Янсена, пытающегося скрутить одну из идеально упорядоченных частей Регулуса. 

Квадрон понял, что если он не предпримет решительных действий, то любопытный прайм уничтожит если не Вселенную, то Механус – точно. Потому Сорок Второй прыгнул. Прыгнул, и сразу пожалел, что его маленькие крылышки не позволяют ему летать. Модрон шлёпнулся под ноги Янсену, не обратившему ни малейшего внимания на металлический звон, которым это падение сопровождалось. 

– Не тро-о-о-о-онь! – вцепившись руками прайму в лодыжку, взвыл Сорок Второй. – Не тронь, кому говорю!

К превеликому облегчению духа шестерни и обоих модронов, Ян убрал руки от детальки и непонимающе уставился на распластавшегося по полу Сорок Второго:

– Что ты кричишь? Разве что-то случится, если я заберу эту шестерёнку? Мне как раз нужна такая – для одного моего изобретения! – Янсен опять потянул руки к детали, за что больно получил под колено. – Ты прямо как матушка Янсен, когда кто-то лезет в казанок с репным жарким, пока оно не готово! Матушка тоже вечно руками махать начинает…

– Не. Трогай. – Сорок Второй поднялся и оттащил прайма в сторону. – Нельзя. Мы все умрём, если ты что-то поломаешь.

– Что – от одной-единственной крохотной шестерёнки?

– От одной-единственной, – подтвердил квадрон.

– Нехорошо получилось бы, да, – задумчиво протянул Янсен. – Что – вообще никакую нельзя забрать?

– Никакую. И скажи спасибо, что никто из пентадронов тебя не видел! И тем более – никто из неизбежностей.

Не успел прайм уточнить, про каких-таких «неизбежностей» говорит модрон, как сверху на землю упала огромная крылатая тень. 

– Гриффон?! – в ужасе вскрикнул Ян и немедленно забился под ближайшую горизонтальную шестерню.

Тем временем, крылатая тень со скрежетом металла о металл опустилась рядом с Сорок Вторым. Неизбежность справедливости сложила золотые крылья и с интересом глянула в сторону спрятавшегося Янсена. 

Наверное, белая механическая кентаврица-зелехут должна была казаться праймам устрашающей и прекрасной одновременно. Ян, выглянувший из-под шестерни, явно счёл её в большей степени красивой, чем опасной, не смотря даже на наэлектризованные цепи в мощных руках. 

– О, не гриффон – механическая леди, – с облегчением выдохнул он. – Рассказывал мне когда-то один мой кузен… – Сорок Второй всей своей механической мордахой показал, что зелехут – не лучший слушатель для историй пройдохи-прайма. – А, хотя, пожалуй, я не буду пересказывать ЭТУ историю при леди, да. 

Если бы маска, служившая зелехуту лицом, могла изменить своё выражение, то неизбежность справедливости явно вздёрнула бы бровь. По крайней мере, судя по паузе, она явно пыталась сделать именно это.

– Прайм потерялся по пути к Убежищу? – в конце концов, спросила она.

– Да, я… то есть, мы как раз вели его… 

– Вообще-то нет – мне бы выбраться отсюда, – перебил Сорок Второго Янсен. – Тут, конечно, очень замечательно, но мне, боюсь, будет не доставать репного жаркого матушки Янсен. И репного самогона дядюшки Герхарда тоже. 

– Нет, так нельзя, – спокойно ответила зелехут. – Сначала нужно разрешение на проход через портал. Потом нужно дождаться открытия портала, потом…

– Ну, просто будто бы я никуда и не уезжал! – всплеснул руками Ян. – Тут разрешение возьми, там подпись поставь – точно как в Доме Совета Аткатлы! 

– Всё должно быть по правилам, – с нажимом произнесла неизбежность. – А как прайм вообще очутился посреди Регулуса? 

– О, это очень интересная история, механическая леди! – С энтузиазмом воскликнул Ян, от чего Сорок Второй страдальчески закатил глаза. – Я, как и многие Янсены до меня, - маг. И последнее, что мне запомнилось, перед тем, как оказаться тут, - моя попытка сотворить над семейными запасами репы заклинание, которое не позволило бы им испортиться!

Зелехут непонимающе уставилась на прайма. После перевела взгляд на Сорок Второго, явно не поверившего новой истории Янсена, и обратно на прайма.  
– А на самом деле?

 

Неизбежность справедливости много лет выслеживала по Планам различных нарушителей законов, но даже весь накопленный ею жизненный опыт не мог помочь ей против рассказов Яна Янсена. И если до встречи с этим говорливым праймом зелехут жалела, что очень скоро ей предстоит процедура стирания памяти, то после неизбежность уже просто мечтала о скорейшем от неё избавлении. 

Крошка Сорок Второй таким высоким уровнем организации не обладал, потому где-то на пятой истории Янсена ему показалось, что из его механического тельца начали сыпаться искры. 

– Хватит, прайм, перестань! – взмолилась зелехут. – Ты хотел выбраться с Механуса в обход правил? Будет тебе выход в обход правил, только замолчи!

Неизбежность в одно мгновение закинула себе на спину и Янсена, и окосевшего от его россказней квадрона, и взмыла в небо. 

– Какой вид! – восхитился Ян. – Напоминает мне историю дядюшки…

– Прайм, если ты не замолчишь, я тебя сброшу, – холодно отозвалась зелехут. – Сейчас я найду тебе портал, ты уйдёшь в него, а я улечу стирать себе память. После твоих рассказов я больше не знаю, что правильно, а что нет!

– Справедливость, – проканючил Сорок Второй, – а ты не знаешь – модронам могут стирать память, как вам?

– Нужно будет попробовать, – снижаясь, понимающе ответила зелехут.

В воздухе перед троицей зависли три сияющих овала: красный, зелёный и белый. И если из зелёного слышалось щебетание птиц и шуршание листвы, а из белого –шум рыночной площади, то из красного очень чётко можно было расслышать страдальческие вопли и причитания.

– Значит, смотри: зелёный – это портал в Аркадию, красный – в Ахерон, белый – на Прайм. Тебе – в белый, – пояснила неизбежность. – Смотри, ничего не перепутай, прайм!

Янсен поклонился и хотел было что-то сказать на прощание, но зелехут предусмотрительно взлетела, оставив гнома наедине с порталами. Прислушавшись к звукам из каждого из них, он с интересом взглянул на портал в Аркадию, но, вздохнув, шагнул всё-таки в белый.

Сорок Второй был так счастлив, что болтливый прайм Ян Янсен наконец покинул Механус – даже подпрыгивал на спине у зависшей над порталами зелехут. Сорок Второй давно знал, что ему постоянно не везет, потому, когда из-за очередного прыжка он сорвался вниз, то даже не слишком удивился. Вот так бесславно должна была закончиться жизнь единственного квадрона, пережившего общение с праймом Янсеном! Но всё вышло куда ужасней.  
В тот момент, когда, по расчётам Сорок Второго, он должен был вдребезги разбиться об пол, модрон почувствовал, что приземлился во что-то мягкое и вязкое. Потом перед его глазами пронёсся сияющий белый коридор, и Сорок Второй с ужасом осознал, что свалился в портал. В портал на Прайм, следом на Янсеном.

– Сорок Второй? – Зажмурившийся модрон услышал над собой голос гнома. – Я знал, что тебе понравились мои истории, Сорок Второй! – Он почувствовал, как его подхватили и поставили на ноги. – Я, как только тебя увидел – сразу понял, что мы подружимся! Со мной такое раньше было только когда я попытался всучить свои Хлопухи дитю Баала! Вот это было начало знатной истории!..

Единственный во всей Вселенной модрон-ренегат, совершенно случайно сбежавший с Механуса, страдальчески посмотрел на Яна Янсена, который, похоже, поломал его окончательно. И заметил высокую фигуру в тёмном балахоне, нависшую над ними обоими:

– Гражданин Янсен! Вы опять используете магию в стенах города, хотя срок вашей лицензии давно истёк!

– Ну, я же говорил – ничего не изменилось! – развёл руками Янсен. – Это совершенно не то, что вы думаете! Я могу всё объяснить!


End file.
